What If?
by Light-Devil
Summary: What would happen to Yu Yu Hakusho if I changed one very important detail? How about he was the one who accidentally killed the little boy and then died? What ramifications would this cause to the whole series? Thus his journey is changed dramatically...


_What would happen to Yu Yu Hakusho if I changed one very important detail? How about he was the one who accidentally killed the little boy and then died? Say in the accident the little boy was meant to live without injury, but Yurameshi pushed him in underneath the car tyre accidentally before he got hit?_

_What ramifications would this cause to the whole series? Instead of meeting Koema, he meets the King of the Demon-World, who offers him back his life for one thing in return – his help to get control over earth. Of course, Yusuke agrees. And thus his journey is changed dramatically._

...

Yusuke Yurameshi walked out of his school, hands held behind his head, fingers entwined, elbows pointing outwards and with an arrogant swagger in his step. This was how he usually walked. He wore a green top with matching pants. His hair was combed back with a few strands askewer, resting upon his forehead. There was dissatisfied look on his face.

"YUSUKE!" yelled a female voice.

He turned to the girl surprised. There stood Keiko, a 14 year old girl with short brown hair and a cute cherry nose. She wore school uniform, a long blue skirt and a white sailor top. Her hands were on her hips as she gave Yusuke a glare, "Where do you think you're going? Lunch is over soon!"

Yusuke sniffed disdainfully and copied her stance, but proffered his head forward, "I'm going home! No one needs me here!"

Keiko bit her lip as she replied, "Come on. Just try."

Yusuke stared at her for a second his hands still on his hips, then his head dropped dramatically and his shoulders slumped. His voice was small when he said, "Fine, but I swear if I bloody get treated like some unwanted get again that goddamned teacher is gonna have to deal with Mr. Fist."

Keiko smiled, happy with his answer. She stood inside the school gates still. She was a goody-to-shoes, class representative and pretty to boot. Yusuke saw nothing like that, to him Keiko was just the friend he had had - forever always berating him for getting into fights and skipping school.

He grumbled as he walked towards her, his hands now stuck deep into his pockets. The bell rung and Keiko anxiously turned her head towards it; she had never been late for class ever. Yusuke saw his escape, "Go ahead, and don't let me keep you waiting."

"You promise you'll come?"

He was caught and so he just nodded. Keiko ran off her skirt trailing after her. Yusuke let out an exasperated sigh, and then began muttering to himself, "Goddamn Keiko, goddamned promise, goddamned school. GODDAMN IT ALL!"

Yusuke's last sentence was accompanied with a kick in the air. He spat on the ground as he walked into the gates, hoping to somehow mar its obvious schooliness. Yusuke then proceeded to walk towards the main building. Two kids about his age sat on the ground leaning against the side of the building. One of them had a smug grin on his face as he flipped open a wallet.

The wallet-one talked, "I told him I was Yurameshi's cousin and he high-tailed it out of there!"

The one accompanying him laughed and said, "You better not let that get out or Yurameshi will kill you."

"Yeah, no kidding." The thief had a reproachful look on his face as he glanced at the wallet.

Yusuke suddenly felt like it was high time he spoke, "Howdy mates."

Both of them froze in shock. He took a few steps towards them and they stood up in alarm. The black-haired teenager crept towards the thief and punched directly next to his head, the force so powerful it crumbled into the brick wall. The guy let out a squeal as Yusuke stared at him, "My cousin, hey? You ever heard of being smart? Both my parents were only children."

In desperation the thief threw his wallet at Yusuke, "Here take it!"

"YOU think I want your money?" he growled.

The second one was frozen in his spot even though he could've easily run away.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from behind him. It was a teacher; an evil teacher - Mr. Takanaga. He took one look at Yusuke, then at the wallet and the fist that was near the thief's face. His mouth drew up into a malice filled grin, "Finally I've caught the infamous Yurameshi in the act! Just like his worthless mother, scumming money of innocent souls."

Yusuke withdrew his hand from the wall and clenched it, restraining it to his side, "Don't you talk about my mother."

The two boys ran off, the thief had enough guts to actually pick up the wallet before he left, but the other didn't even look back. Mr. Takanaga slapped the side of Yusuke's face, "That's Sir to you!"

Yusuke looked at him, his eyes glowing with hate as his cheek throbbed with pain, a mark marred his left cheek it was pink in the shape of a hand, "Yes, _sir._"

_Sir_ was sarcastically said and this earned him another slap to the face. There was now two hand prints on Yusuke's left cheek, "You'll do as I say and you'll do it right! It's the truth anyway, she's a little drunk bitch and you're her exact copy, thieving wretch!"

Yusuke was restraining his fists so much now, that they were shaking with anger. His hands were clenched so hard that his nails dug into them and drips of blood were leaking out. Mr. Takanaga eyes widened and he smiled as he glanced at them, "You want to hit me, don't you? Hit me then! See, what happens, maybe I'll be able to finally get you filthy cockroach expelled!"

This lit a smile on Yusuke's face and his hands stopped shaking, "Nah, I think I'll stay just to annoy to you."

"You brat!" He brought his arm back for another slap, but Yusuke moved too fast. He snatched off the teacher's glasses, and then he smeared the blood on his hands into the teacher's eyes. Mr Takanaga hissed in surprised pain and rubbed at them. Yusuke laughed as he dropped the glasses on the ground, and stepped on them, "Whoops, it seems I _accidentally _dropped your glasses and stepped on them!"

Mr Takanaga growled, "You little bastard, I'll expel you for this!"

He had no idea that he was talking to no one as Yusuke had already jumped the fence. He walked home thinking; _At least I kept Keiko's promise. I went in; she never said I had to stay._

...

When Yusuke arrived he knocked on the door, "I'm home!"

The door swung open. Yusuke began muttering to himself, "Door's not even locked, we could've got mugged . . . well it's not like we have anything worth stealing, unless beer counts for anything."

As he walked in he was greeted by his mother lying on the ground in front of the TV. Filth surrounded her, packets of chips were strewn around on the carpet and as she finished taking another swig of beer from one of the numerous bottles which encircled her, she asked, "Aren't you meant to be at school?"

She was met with, "Aren't you meant to be at work?'

His mother took another scull of beer then replied, "I was fired."

"AGAIN!" Yusuke yelled incredulously.

This was at least the 20th time she had lost her job. Yusuke rubbed at his forehead as he tugged off his shoes, he heard his mother begin to cry. Yusuke had no sympathies for her as he walked past her and to his room. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He could hear her sobbing through the thin walls. Yusuke moaned, "Can't I even get a little peace at home?"

Yusuke got up and walked out, pausing to check once on his mother. She threw a packet of open chips at him which he dodged followed by bottle of beer which he managed to deflect with the door. Tears rolled down her face, "I brought you to life and all you do is tell me what's wrong with me. Look at what's wrong with you! You fight so much that I'm always half-surprised you come back alive! . . . Where are you going?"

He shot her a smile, "Out."

"Go and die!" she yelled and threw another bottle of beer at him. Yusuke's mother began to sob again as he closed the door and pulled on his shoes.

He went out.

...

Yusuke was prowling the streets when a gang of gangsters appeared from a nearby alley. Yusuke grinned as they rushed up to attack him, "Ahh, finally! Though I have to warn you - I'm really angry today."

The first one to get him was short and was attacking with a simple punch. Before he could even get near Yurameshi, he was stopped short by a resounding hard punch to the stomach. The short guy fell to the floor as another guy stepped over him to get at Yusuke.

This one was exactly Yusuke's height and as he charged at him, Yusuke dropped to the floor and kicked upwards. His kick came into contact to the place right between the guy's two legs. The guy's face crumpled in pain as he fell forward to the ground. More were rushing to meet him and as he flicked himself upwards he twisted and gave one a back kick in the face. The guy was thrown back and into the alley.

Yusuke smiled, lowered his leg and paused to crack his knuckles, "I'm feeling slightly better now, you know?"

They began to attack again, and suddenly a voice rang out, "I'll deal with him!"

It was followed by a chuckle and Yusuke knew who it was instantly. Kuwabura. The guy who thought he could beat Yurameshi. Of course he was sorely wrong in his thoughts as Yusuke had never been beaten before. Yusuke sneered at him and Kuwabura swaggered up, trying to be cool, "Hey, Yurameshi, I'm gonna beat you today!"

"In your dreams!" Yusuke replied as he eyed the others retreating.

Then Kuwabura ran at him. A short fight was ensued and Kuwabura was left winded and wounded on the ground. He stared up through swollen, bruising eyes at Yurameshi who was grinning like the cat who got the cream.

Kuwabura muttered through his dislocated jaw, shaking a broken hand at him, "I'ww gwet you sung doy (I'll get you some day)."

Yusuke laughed and walked away from him, "Yeah, we'll see about that later."

Digging his hands into his pockets he strutted down the street, ever the arrogant fighter.

...

He was halfway across town and walking with his usual pose when he spied a small boy playing next to the street with a ball. Yurameshi immediately felt something coil deep in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen. He shuffled over to the boy, conscious of the fact that people probably thought he was either a paedophile or a bully looking for someone to torment. He let out a sigh as he looked at the small boy, "Hey, kid, listen. You know you shouldn't play near the road, you could get hit or something."

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes for what seemed like an eternity before replying, "I'm Toby."

Yusuke slapped himself on the forehead; he was talking to a four year old of course he wouldn't understand! The four year old was now staring at Yusuke. Yusuke snatched the ball away from him and pointed to it, "Don't play near the road. Where's your mother?"

The boy began to cry. People were now watching him and whispering to each other, he heard someone mutter, "Should we call the cops?"

Yusuke bit his lip in annoyance then glanced at the little boy, tears were cascading down his little chubby cheeks and he was rubbing his eyes. Yusuke crouched down to his height and tapped him on the shoulder. Toby looked up at him, with his adorable blue baby eyes and Yusuke felt a little guilty.

He proffered the ball back to him and Toby accepted it with a smile. Then Yusuke proceeded to make funny faces, which had the boy laughing in what was a ground breaking 2 second record. The bad feeling he had experienced all, but forgotten. _If all else is damned at least I can make a kid smile and laugh._ Then Yusuke saw a woman walking up to them with a horrified expression on her face.

"That your mother?"

Toby nodded and smiled again, "Mummy."

Yusuke let out a sigh and stood up, "Just make sure, you don't play ball near a road okay?"

"Okay, nice person." The small boy replied as he ran over to his mother.

Yusuke smiled, still shocked at his comment, he muttered to himself as he walked away, "Cute kid."

In the distance he could hear a car speeding towards him and he shook his head, "Bloody thrill-seeker's gonna kill someone."

He had no idea how right he was. Behind him he heard something which made him turn; the boy was giggling and bouncing his ball again. Yusuke stretched out a hand, "Hey, kid! Stop that!"

Toby stopped at squinted at him, and then realising it was the "nice person" he waved and began bouncing it again. Yusuke waved at him frantically, "STOP!"

Toby paused and stared at Yusuke; the ball fell from his hands and rolled onto the road. Yusuke looked around for Toby's mother, but she was chatting with someone nearby. Toby toddled after it, the car that was speeding was approaching and Yusuke turned to it in horror.

Toby was now in the middle of the road and Yusuke knew no amount of screaming could get him out of the way; his body moved without thought and before he knew it he was sprinting to push the boy out of the way. The car had seen the boy and had braked, but it was too late.

The car's tyres grated on the tar road and they ripped off from the friction. The smell of burnt rubber filled the air. Still the car skidded towards them, and as Yusuke dived he pushed the Toby out of the way.

The car made contact and Yusuke was thrown up into the air, he fell back onto the road with a _thud. _The last thing he saw was the sky and then everything went black.

His life was in vain, because at the same time he touched the floor, the recovering four year old was hit by a car going the opposite direction on the other half of the road. Toby died instantly.

Blood was strewn across the street as people stared on in shock.

Toby's mother let out a blood curdling scream.

...

_And that, my friends, concludes my changes for today. Imagine, if you will, how this would affect the entire seasons of Yu Yu Hakusho. And now that is changed imagine what else I have in store for you. ^^ I don't think I'll be continuing this, but if I have enough interest, I'd be wiling._


End file.
